


Not-so-dark Ride

by AKA_Indulgence



Series: Commissions [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: .... kinda, Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Amusement Parks, F/M, Female Reader, Kidnapping, Sans is both a tease and a dork, Suggestive, Underswap Sans (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface, You'll see what I mean, i hope... you like roller coasters...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKA_Indulgence/pseuds/AKA_Indulgence
Summary: Your day started off unusual, with you searching for your almost ever-present bonefriend.Turns out he just had asurprisefor you...
Relationships: Sans (Underswap)/Reader
Series: Commissions [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722049
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Not-so-dark Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RubyDracoGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyDracoGirl/gifts).



> Commissioned bye Alleice for Rubydracogirl! I hope you have a happy birthday :D

You make a series of groans and yawns as you peek through your eyelids, sunlight filtering into the room, waking you up. You weren’t the most… elegant-looking as you woke up, with a little bit of drool slipping out of your lips and onto the pillow. You close your mouth and made a tired moan, turning around to hug something soft and warm, snuggling into it… and then you blinked. This isn’t Sans.

You’re only hugging the blanket, all bunched up from your tossing and turning last night, no doubt. You wake a little more as you look around, searching for Sans, but he’s nowhere in sight. It seems like it really is just you and the bed.

You stand up, rubbing your eyes with your fist, seeing stars for a moment as you leave the bed. You get out the room and stumble down the stairs to the kitchen, still in your pajamas. There are no sounds of activity anywhere, so seeing as it’s probably just you at home, you fish around the fridge, looking for breakfast.

Sans should be home today, he has a day off from work. Usually, Sans would be there to greet you in the morning. If that’s not you turning around much like you did this morning and cuddling with him to start off the morning, he’d be in the kitchen, already cooking up something for you. If he had to go somewhere early before you wake up, he’d tell you beforehand, and he’d kiss you before leaving.

He’s always such a gentleman with his little affectionate gestures.

“Sans?” You try to call out for him, leaning out of the kitchen entrance, but no one answers. It’s a bit odd… was right outside the house or something? You’re not trying to flaunt it, but Sans would always be there to tell you first if he’s going to do something away from you. You get a bit worried for a second but shake your head. It’s Sans, he’s fine. If he is outside, you’re sure he’ll be back soon enough.

You shrug and get back to the kitchen, sitting on the small dining table Sans purchased when you started living with him. You eat breakfast without thinking, taking out your phone to watch some videos. When you finish you get a glass of water and clean yourself up a bit. You just managed to walk out into the living room when a soft fabric was put over your eyes, blinding you, a hand coming up to cover your mouth as you make a startled gasp.

“Shhhh…” a voice tickles your ear, a hand slipping to your waist before sliding over your stomach to the other side, pulling you close.

You quickly realize that the hand pressed to your face and waist is skeletal, and when the one on your mouth trails down to your chin, you open your mouth. “Sans…?”

“Don’t Scream,” he says, in a much firm and assertive voice than you expected him to be. “And Don’t Struggle. It’ll Make Things Easier On The Both Of Us If You Submit.”

His voice is low and quiet, in a tone you’ve never heard from him before, laced with intimidation as he grasps you. Your feelings are mixed between feeling scared and nervous, confusion (this is Sans,  _ your _ Sans. You can’t be afraid of him… right?), and… a bit excited. The way he held you so tight, almost squeezing you to him to the point you could feel his ribcage over his clothes, hot breath brushing over your face while his teeth graze your ear while he speaks… it gets you hot.

His hand traces along your jaw, down your neck, and down to your middle. His slow movements, hands now stroking your hips makes you gulp and gasp a bit. before they go to your arms. He holds your wrists easily in one hand and ties something soft around your wrists. You don’t struggle, too confused and surprised to really internalize what’s happening right now.

“Come Along Quietly Now.”

Sans tugs on your binding, a hand on your shoulder as he guides you outside the house. You have little idea of where he’s taking you until you hear car doors unlocking, and Sans puts you into a car, seating you at the back. The door quickly closes behind you, and you hear him coming to the driver’s seat, starting the car.

“Get Comfortable Now, Because This Ride Might Take A While.”

The engine revs as the car starts. You start biting your lip and you sink a bit into your seat, your heart starting to pound harder in your chest, you could practically hear it. Sans doesn’t seem to be playing around… is this really happening?

“Sans… w-what are you doing?”

“ISN’T IT OBVIOUS, MY LOVE?” his voice is loud now that the car’s moving, probably because no one but you can hear him. “I’M KIDNAPPING YOU.”

You make a choked sound… why would your own boyfriend kidnap you? What does he want with you?”

“B-but why?”

“OH, FOR MANY REASONS. YOU WOULDN’T UNDERSTAND NOW.” Sans starts chuckling, and you can hear the grin in his voice. You withhold a whimper, the nervousness making you sick in your stomach.

It goes quiet for a while until Sans chuckles again.

“MY DEAR… I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS FOR A LONG TIME.” his voice sounds almost dream-like, satisfied with having you tied up behind him. “I’LL FINALLY GET TO DO SOMETHING THAT I’VE ALWAYS WANTED TO DO WITH YOU.”

“W… what are you going to do, where are you taking me, Sans?!” you couldn’t help the alarm in your voice, the sound of wheel rolling down smooth roads in a quick pace making you gulp. You’re pretty sure the roads around your home aren’t the emptiest. It’s not that early in the morning, people are bound to be out and about by now.

“WOULDN’T  _ YOU _ LIKE TO KNOW?” there’s the grin in his voice again, you can imagine his lidded sockets and the look of intense eyelights he most certainly is giving you through the rear-view window. You can’t even see it, but the intensity sends shivers down your spine. “IT’S A SURPRISE OF COURSE, YOU SILLY LITTLE THING. SOMEWHERE I’LL GET TO HAVE  _ A LOT OF  _ **_FUN_ ** WITH YOU, MY DEAR.”

There’s a lilt to his voice, dipping into a deeper tone, suggestive, teasing. He’s seated in the driver’s seat in front of you but the way he’s saying it and the way your body reacts to his voice, he might as well be straddling you right now. Even in the midst of your fear and anxious bile in your stomach, you feel… arousal starting in between your legs at the way he speaks and how he crafts his sentences. You  _ know _ you shouldn’t be, but you find a part of yourself actually excited for what Sans will do to you. You try not to show it of course, gulping your saliva down.

You stay silent after that, and the rest of the ride ends up pretty quiet, leaving you to simmer in your own thoughts. Other than the engine and the wheels on the road, you can’t hear much of anything outside. The car rarely stops, and now you’re sure Sans isn’t taking any main roads, especially when time starts to bleed. You have no way to tell the time, but you’re sure it’s been long. There would be times where the road would get bumpy, and from the changes in light through your blindfold, you guess that you’re driving through somewhere shady, probably the woods. You even manage to get a bit sleepy from the inactivity… the only thing breaking the silence was a soft tune Sans hummed from time to time, a light, playful tune.

After a while, you feel the sun hitting the window panes and you start to get hot again before the car comes to a stop. Without saying anything, Sans climbs out of the car. Now with the engine stopped, you hear a lot of noises outside, muffled through the window. When Sans takes you out from the car and into the heat, you notice that what you heard were people laughing and talking, the sounds of  _ something _ rolling and… music? Where are you?

Sans unties the restraints around your wrists and slips the blindfold off of you. You’re even more confused than you were when he first tied you up because  _ wh.. why is he letting me go out in the open-? _ when you blink away the bright light, looking at the giant sign in front of you once your eyes readjusted to see...

‘WELCOME TO THE LAND OF MAGIC™!’

Your eyes dart upwards when you hear the voices of people starting to turn into a scream, seeing as a roller coaster train starts to fall down a slope.

_ An… amusement park…? _

“SURPRISE!” Sans startles you as he jumps into your view, his arms stretched outwards, making jazz hands, stars in his sockets with a wide, happy smile. He’s already wearing perfect amusement park attire, a t-shirt with the logo of the park with simple shapes and colors that represents the park, easy shorts, and sneakers.

Your mouth is hung open, and you stand dumbly in your pajamas, your eyes going back from Sans to the park in front of you. “Wh… what?” is the only response you could muster.

“What’s going on Sans?”

Sans’ grin turns a bit lopsided as his eyelights go back into ovals, laughing awkwardly while he rubs the back of his head. The tension and stress you’ve had with you since the start of the ride leaves you completely at the comforting sound, looking at how…  _ harmless _ he looks now.

“HAHAH… I WANTED TO SURPRISE YOU WITH A VISIT TO THE AMUSEMENT PARK FOR YOUR SPECIAL DAY!” Sans smiled, a light bashful blush on his face that contrasts starkly with his earlier threatening persona.

You blinked. “Special… day…?”

“YES, YOUR BIRTHDAY, SILLY!” Sans grinned reaching his hand out to touch your face.

Oh… your birthday. Right. You forgot about that.

Your face is blank while Sans gently rubs your cheek, and he raises a brow when you don’t immediately respond. “DON’T TELL ME YOU FORGOT ABOUT YOUR OWN BIRTHDAY?”

You give him a shy smile, answering him.

“But uh, Sans…” you say while one hand comes up to touch his. “What… what was all  _ that?” _

“WELL UH,” Sans stumbles, “I KNOW HOW MUCH YOU LIKE THOSE STORIES WHERE DANGEROUS MONSTERS COME AND TAKE YOU INTO THE NIGHT FOR THEMSELVES… I WANTED TO MAKE THIS BIRTHDAY EXTRA SPECIAL FOR YOU, SO I THOUGHT THAT IF I FAKE-KIDNAPPED YOU WOULD BE SOMETHING YOU’D LIKE..? I HOPE I DIDN’T FRIGHTEN YOU TOO MUCH MY LOVE… I’M SORRY FOR SURPRISING YOU LIKE THAT!”

You make an almost offended expression because how  _ dare _ he. You feel completely called out at the fact that you actually liked the idea of Sans,  _ your _ Sans, taking control and abducting you to someplace where it’ll just him and you. Becoming more aggressive and drastic in his affections, and he’d be able to do so may things to you… Your eyes snap into focus back in the present, almost falling into a fantasy, and you shake your head. You pick up your hand to slap it on the humerus of his arm where he’s touching you.

“O-OW!” Sans hisses.

“You did a lot more than surprise me, I got scared!” you start mouthing, “Don’t ever do that again Sans…” you shake your finger at him, but your voice gets quieter, your eyes looking to the side. You make a quiet sound of frustration before looking back at him. “... without telling me. Yeah I was scared but… you’re also… right, Sans. I got pretty excited there, bringing my hopes up like that… I wouldn’t mind a little roleplay.”

You gave him a suggestive smirk.

“Getting my hopes up like that… it’s why I didn’t fight you so hard.”

Sans chuckles as you get distracted by the going-ons at the park, his grin becoming much less prominent while his eyelights get smaller, looking at the ground.  _ DIDN’T FIGHT ME BECAUSE YOU WERE EXCITED..? _ His chuckles become nervous. Boy, you really  _ do _ like being kidnapped, huh? A worried smile starts to grow on his face… he hopes you’ll never get “seduced” into being kidnapped by anyone.

When Sans focused on you again, you were frowning, hands on your hips while you stared at the amusement park in front of you as if it had just insulted you. He’s about to ask you what’s wrong when you looked back down at yourself, still in your pajamas, directing your eyes at him.

“Well, this is nice and all but… am I supposed to go in with these..?” You make a little pout at him. It’s not that you really care if you’re not supposed to wear pajamas outdoors, but it really isn’t the type of clothing for any physically taxing activities, like walking around a park all day.

“MWEHEHEH, OF COURSE NOT, IF YOU DON’T WANT TO!” Sans grins at you, walking to the passenger seat of the car. “THE GREAT SANS ALWAYS COME PREPARED! I THOUGHT YOU’D UNDERSTAND THAT BY NOW.”

While Sans opens the door to grab your park outfit no doubt, you snort a bit. What he said prompted a bunch of memories where Sans always seemed to come impossibly prepared for various situations…  _ like when you went on a vacation with him to a seashore village that you’d  _ **_assumed_ ** _ only had ports and the like, only to find a beach. You were just about ready to get in with whatever was on your back at the time but Sans had stopped you, showing you he had a swimsuit for you in his  _ **_pocket._ ** _ He even had a floatie to go with, too. _

You break yourself out of your reminiscing when Sans shuts the door and comes to show you… matching park attire. Another graphic tee that Sans must’ve bought from the park (when did he get to buy these?), shorts of a different color (and size) to his, and he’s brought your own socks and sneakers.

You’d completely forgotten you’re still in your slippers. Maybe someone else could fare wearing slippers in the park just fine, but you’re pretty sure your feet would die before you even got halfway through the day.

Sans stood outside the car while you changed, watching so that there wouldn’t be anyone that could take a peek of you. He himself only gave you  _ a couple _ of sneak peeks while you took off your clothes with half-lidded sockets that had you shouting at him to look away- not that you didn’t like being looked at by  _ Sans _ , of course, but if Sans wanted to get into the park at you he had to stop riling you up.

When you got your clothes off, throwing your pajamas into a ball on the car seat unceremoniously, you practically bounced towards the gate. Despite Sans’  _ fake-kidnapping earlier, _ you were just as excited to get into the park, though much more innocuous than the excitement you felt earlier. When you got closer to the ticket booths, Sans put a hand on your shoulder and flashes you two VIP passes.

“I TOLD YOU THAT I’VE BEEN WAITING TO DO THIS WITH YOU, DID I NOT?” Sans winks at you.  _ Cheeky asshole _ … you think with fondness,  _ he said those things in a tone that implied something else on purpose… _

He didn’t lie, but he was still  _ very rude _ in making you feel… all kinds of things.

You hand your ticket to the monster at the gate, who beeps it over a scanner, letting you and Sans in. When you step on the other side you don’t make a move towards anywhere and just… stare. There were so many…  _ things _ you could see just from the entrance, not just the rides. Your eyes trailed down, and you notice that gratefully, there wasn’t a thick crowd where you expected it to be, and in the individuals you see walking around, you see that they were pretty much equal parts human and monster. The look brings you a smile.

“THE OWNER IS A MONSTER, IF YOU’RE WONDERING,” Sans informs you, he must’ve seen the look on your face. You smile even more at him, seeing a pretty modern park owned by a monster, looking like it’s faring pretty good on its own. Of course Sans would pick a monster-friendly park, but you don’t think you’ve heard of this park.

“THERE’S MUCH MORE THAN MEETS THE EYE!” Sans starts tugging on your arm while he takes a park map. “THE ADVANTAGE MONSTERS HAVE HUMANS IN ENTERTAINMENT IS THAT WE CAN INCORPORATE MAGIC!”

“There’s magic, here?” you ask him incredulously. “You mean like… magic on the rides, the foods…?”

“YEAH, PRETTY MUCH!” he hands you the park map. “CHOOSE WHERE YOU WANT TO GO. IT’S YOUR BIRTHDAY, SO I’LL JUST FOLLOW.”

God, you love your Sans so much.

You open the map and balk a bit at the options you have. There were a  _ lot _ of attractions, and immediately you spot the food areas. Your day just started, but just thinking how hungry you’re going to be later makes you imagine what kinds of food they have… especially if they might be infused with magic.

“Ok, well, I don’t know where to go,” you sigh, turning to Sans. “Any recommendations?”

“OH… HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT FAST-SPEED THRILL RIDES?” Sans asked, pointing at a rollercoaster symbol on the map, outlined and pretty hard to miss compared to the others. “IT’S THEIR MAIN ATTRACTION, I THINK. IT DOESN’T HAVE ANY MAGIC ENHANCEMENT FOR SAFETY’S SAKE, BUT IF YOU LIKE ROLLERCOASTERS, I DON’T THINK YOU’D MIND.”

“I don’t!” you tittered. That’s a good idea, going on a thrill-ride to wake you up all the way and get your heart pumping early on for later. You also had a thought that lines shouldn’t be too long when it’s still morning, but then you remembered the VIP pass Sans had given you earlier.

The ride was in the middle of the park, and you whizzed by the sign reading ‘Mountain Rush’ and the relatively long line to the ride. You entered a prop mountain, and the queuing area was lit dim, with ‘torches’ on the craggy walls.  _ They really did their park homework… this is top-notch stuff! _

You get to the front, and you get a bit jumpy when they let you board the train. You  _ might _ be an adrenaline junky. Sans pretends that he isn’t phased, keeping a face like he just climbed aboard some public transport, but you see how he blinks his eyelights into stars, and you can make the guess that Sans is just as excited as you are.

“... You’re adorable.” you lean towards him as they close the safety bar over you. Sans makes a weird snort-like sound and looks at you with a raised brow.

“WHY??”

The rollercoaster starts climbing out the mountain from the inside towards an opening at the top.

“Well… a lot of reasons really.” you hummed, tapping your chin as the shadows start to fade and you climb into the light. “But uh… I can see you’re excited babe. Your eyes were stars.”

At that, a sky-blue blush tinted Sans’ cheekbones, and you feel the unstoppable urge to kiss them.

“HEY!” Sans makes as close to a pout a skeleton can, “I CAN’T CONTROL THAT!”

“Yeah, and I love it,” you smirk at him.

“OH UH YEAH, I LOVE YOU TOO,” you notice Sans’ eyelights darting between the drop you’re starting to curve towards and you, “BUT UH IF YOU’RE GOING TO KISS ME DO IT QUICK BECAUSE-”

You giggle and smooch his cheekbone anyways, and you watch how his eyelights turn into hearts this time. He’s about to say something when you point downwards, and he  _ just _ manages to hold your hand before you both scream as the train goes barreling downwards at a steep angle.

* * *

It’s far from the last ride of the day. You were right, that first adrenaline rush you had from the first ride had you raring for more. You take your time to ride a less thrilling ride but found it just as fun while you rode “bullets” that spin around and “flew” higher the more you pedaled.

There was a drop ride decorated like flowers that “grew” as it raised you, before you go plummeting down, to up, than down… you had to hold onto Sans for a while after that, your legs wobbly. It… probably wasn’t a good idea to immediately go on the swinging pirate ship ride immediately after that, but you think it was worth it.

There was one ghost train that opened up later than the other rides that was gaining a lot of attention recently. A new ghost train, but it wasn’t just a ride indoors… it’s the first ride to not have  _ rails _ , while moving people around in a car. It’s powered almost entirely by magic and it had you screaming while holding onto Sans for dear life while it tossed and turned… relatively slowly, but considering it was floating because of magic, it’s new to you, and you keep getting the feeling that you’re going to come crashing into the floor. Of course, it had already been tested several (hundred) times to prove its safety, and magic has a stronger grip than you realize, but it was still an experience nonetheless. It played out like a horror ride too, which was fun.

In between rides you take breaks on the benches provided, and when your stomach growled at you, you remembered about the restaurants you saw earlier on the map. As you expected, the prices were… more than it would’ve been if you could eat outside. But Sans just waved a hand, and told you to get anything you thought about eating at that moment, and what you wanted just so happened to be on the more expensive side… without question, Sans ordered it for you.

The food was thankfully on par with the price. It was so good you almost thought of getting seconds. Sans even encouraged you to get some snacks and drinks, which you did, outside the restaurant. There were a bunch of stalls that sold snacks and beverages… that you could also buy with the park’s merch. You  _ probably _ shouldn’t have eyed them as greedily as you did, and Sans read you like a book. Because when you saw one of those carts with apparel, and you were looking at a really cute cap with cat ears on it Sans had picked it up and asked  _ “DO YOU WANT THIS ONE?” _ and when you replied  _ “Yeah, I like that color…” _ he promptly bought it. In fact, he kept buying you a lot of merch and treats.

“Uh, Sans… is it really ok to buy this much merch?” you asked him, wearing said cat-ears hat, a bucket of popcorn on one hand and a bottle of starfait in the other, both of which were things you could bring home and wash once you’ve finished the consumables. You had to admit, they looked pretty cool, with a pastel look on the bucket and a galaxy theme on the bottle… but on top of the merchandise themselves, you also had the snacks.

“Park stuff can be pretty overpriced…” 

Sans just made a ‘pssh’ sound, which is impressive for a skeleton without lips. “THIS IS YOUR BIRTHDAY, REMEMBER! CONSIDER IT ALL GIFTS! SPLURGE!” he says, before patting the wallet in his shorts pocket. “BESIDES! I’VE GOT THE MONEY TO SPEND.”

You just shook your head at him. Must be the gold… and the fact that Sans has a high paying job doesn’t hurt.

At the end of the day, once you’re sure you’ve sweated a bucket full and your legs were starting to feel a bit fuzzy all over, you realize you’re all spent on rides. The sky has started to turn orange with the setting sun, and the park has significantly less people walking around compared to when you first entered the park.

You’ve managed to found an empty, shaded bench, an promptly collapsed on it. Earlier, when you realized how late it’s become, you considered maybe you should take a leisure walk around the park with Sans to just enjoy that park atmosphere, but you find that your legs just weren’t having it, and the only thing you’ll be able to ‘enjoy’ is the smell of sun and exhaustion.

Your starfait bottle was not filled with water after you finished it about 2 hours earlier, taking big sips, exhaling once you’re done. The bench creaks a little when Sans sits down, looking winded but maybe not as bad as you were. He gives you a tired smile, what looked like sapphire sweat dripping down his face. “HOT, DARLING?” he asks, taking out the electric fan he bought you earlier. “THOUGH I GUESS THAT’S A SILLY THING TO ASK, BECAUSE YOU’RE ALWAYS  _ HOT.” _

“Pff- oh shut up,” you say without no real bite as the fan starts to whirr, brushing your face with a light, but pleasant gust of air.

“I DON’T LIE.” Sans winks.

“Yeah.. but I guess that means you’re just as hot.” you take the fan to cool Sans down too, and from how he closes his sockets and slows down his breath, he appreciates it.

You take another look at your fan while you do. It’s white, and has a little blue cape on the middle… honestly, you bought it not just because you felt like melting under the relentless summer sun, but there because it reminded you of Sans.

You tell him as much, and he makes just a little snort.

“I’m serious,” you grin, “all it needs is a little skull on the back here and we’ll have Sans jr.!”

Sans snorts again before it turns into little uncontrollable ‘Mwe...Mweheh!’ that you find just precious, and Sans pokes you in the cheek.

“I’LL HAVE YOU KNOW, IT’S NOT THAT SIMPLE TO DUPLICATE ME!”

“You’re right. Never said I was going to, though,” you say, pecking him in the cheek and making a bright blue blush bloom on his face.

After a while of just messing around with each other, you find yourself settled into Sans’ side, his arm looped around your back. You sigh while you put your head on his ribs.

“Thanks for this, Sans. I had a lot of fun,” you say almost sleepily as the exhaustion catches up to you.

“MWEH, I PROMISED YOU WE’LL HAVE A LOT OF FUN TODAY DIDN’T I?” his tone is teasing as hand squeezes your arm, bright blue eyelights full with mirth.

“Not in the way I expected, but yeah!” you giggle at him.

The sky gets darker and darker, and your poor skin finally gets the break it deserves when small winds start to blow, giving you the relief of being cooled down. Your sweat has started to dry off (even as the clothes stick to you), and your eyelids start drifting close. The feel of Sans close to you while hearing the gentle thrum of his soul inside his ribs… it makes you so sleepy. You start to fall asleep but you’re jolted awake when you see a bright light flying into the sky, exploding into colorful red sparks.

“OH, THE FIREWORK SHOW IS STARTING!” Sans pats you, rousing you more so that you sit up straight, though still stuck to Sans.

More fireworks start to come whistling higher to the sky before they burst into a flurry of colors. They come controlled and timed so that your ears aren’t assaulted by BANGs and BOOMs. There were some that moved in patterns around the sky, circling around the park and making you think of some sort of firework dragon dancing across the sky. Some fireworks exploded into shapes, flowers, stars. There was one red one that you expected to turn into a heart, but instead turned into a smiley face.  _ Oh right, if it was heart-shaped it’d be a soul to monsters. _ You thought idly, remembering how Sans told you it was a private matter to monsters especially. Later on you saw how some fireworks turned into the faces of the royal family along with their adopted human child/ambassador in the sky, in a cute style.

You turn to Sans, and Sans starts explaining before you even ask.

“SEE, THEY HELPED MAKE THIS PARK POSSIBLE. THEY NEGOTIATED WITH THE HUMAN-RUN GOVERNMENT TO ALLOW A MONSTER TO OPEN A PARK, WITH ALL THOSE NEW THINGS, INCLUDING THAT LITERAL MAGIC RIDE. THEY WERE REALLY EXPECTING A LOT OF RESISTANCE BUT THANKFULLY THEY DIDN’T! IT’S THE OWNER'S WAY OF SHOWING GRATITUDE. CHARA SEEMED REALLY HAPPY TO SEE THEIR FACE IN THE SKY!” Sans chuckled, and… you’re reminded of the fact that Sans personally knows a lot of important figures in the monster ‘kingdom’.

“Wow, Sans… you’re amazing,” you say to him, almost unprompted. Sans raises his brows at you when he turns around, blushing when he sees the fond look you give him.

“I love you, Sans.” you sigh. “This birthday has been wonderful.”

The surprised look on Sans’ face fades with his blush, a confident smile gracing his face. The hand around your back pulls you closer to him while he turns his bodies to face you better, cupping your cheek.

“I LOVE YOU TOO, MY STARLIGHT.” his sockets lid as he gently rubs your cheek with his thumb. “YOU THINK IM GIVING YOU A LOT FOR TODAY BUT… IT DOESN’T COMPARE TO EVERYTHING YOU’VE GIVEN ME, EVERY DAY.”

Your heart pumps just a little bit faster at that.

Another firework explodes, and you swear the sparks were making little soul shapes. When Sans leans in and closes his sockets, you lean closer to him, and his teeth meet your lips in a kiss.

Oh, yes this definitely is the best birthday… spent with Sans.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone told Sans (me) that you quite like spooky kidnappy skeletons.... and he's... a bit... concerned... dsjklk
> 
> Also... *waves nervously* hwee I hope you like this!! ;w;
> 
> [Tumblr](https://aka-indulgence.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
